The new girl
by xox jordan
Summary: All the guys at Pacific Academy want one thing the new girl Bella Swan. With so much competition going on will the school player Edward capture her heart? Or will he be just another boy that Bella Swan has wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger?
1. Chapter 1

1**This disclaimer is for all of the chapter's so I do not own twilight bla bla bla.**

**Bpov:**

It is official moving to this academy was a horrible decision to bad I had to realize this once I was already on the freaking plane. Ugh this could only happen to me.

I thought it would be nice to let my mother Renee and Phil have some alone time since they just got married. I however just realized I left behind an almost perfect life. I went to a school in Florida Phil was rich making me rich. I was "the girl" in the school every guy wanted to be with me and every girl wanted to be my friend. I was told that I was absolutely gorgeous and I admit I was pretty and had a killer body. I know it sounds really shallow but it was the truth but I actually made really good grades and was nice to everyone unless they gave me a reason not to be.

I Bella Swan was leaving all this behind to go live at Pacific academy. I have to start over new and im starting to freak out. Calm down I thought no need to have a panic attack on the plane. I tried to relax and soon felt myself drifting to sleep.

I was jolted awake by the plane hitting the runway. It took about 10 minutes for me to be able to finally get off the plane. I went to the bathroom to fix up my appearance my hair was a total mess. I sighed and put it up in a messy bun. It didn't really look bad though with my faded jeans and plain white tank top. I didn't have any luggage only my carry on bag everything else had been shipped to the academy days before so it should be there by now. I ran outside to find a taxi to take me to the academy.

I walked to the curb and held up a hand until a cab finally seen me. I slid into the backseat and the cab driver turned to look at me. He was bald probably in his mid 40's and stank of cigarets. He asked where I needed to go and I told him pacific academy. Im pretty sure he checked me out before starting to drive to the academy. I relaxed until I was finally dropped off in front of the school.

It was HUGE I knew I was going to get so lost. After paying the cab driver and having him hit on me gross I went to the front office a girl who looked to be around 20 sat at the desk. I cleared my throat to get her attention she looked up and immediately smiled. "You must be Isabella Swan." she said in a overly happy voice.

She handed me a packet with all the information I would need. She started explaining everything. It was actually kinda funny when she started gossiping about everyone. I learned that a guy named Edward Cullen and Kyle Young were major players. The queen bee of the 11th grade was Tanya then of course her followers Lauren and Jessica. The queen of 12th grade was Cindy but she was not really the type to dictate she was friends with mostly everyone. I had to get away she was talking way to much so I politely excused myself and walked out.

According to my sheet I would be staying in Meyer hall on the 7th floor. The office lady said it was the biggest room in building. I had 3 roommates Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Amanda White. I sighed and walked to my room no one was around school had not even started yet. It was only 5 in the morning I sighed as I got in the elevator.

I knew everyone was getting ready I could hear the talking from the lobby so I was not surprised to see people running around in the hallway. As soon as I stepped out everyone was quiet and they just kinda stared at me. It was only about 5 girls but it was still kinda awkward.

"Um do you know where room 715 is?" I asked.

They all just pointed towards the right side of the hall. I made my way down the hallway till I finally found the room. Should I just go in or knock? I wondered well it Is my room to I decided. I walked in room and was amazed the receptionist wasn't lying when she said it was big.

To the right was a kitchen with a full refrigerator, oven, microwave, dishwasher , and other things. It had a counter in the center of the kitchen I could see myself cooking in there. Directly in front of me was the living room it looked big enough to comfortably fit 2 football teams. It had 3 couches, a recliner, a love seat, and beanbag chairs everywhere. There was a little hallway off to the left where the rooms where. I could hear talking so I knew my roommates were awake.

"Hello." I called out.

The talking stopped and 3 girls walked out of a room. They were all gorgeous the first kinda looked like a pixie. Her features were pixie like she was short she looked to be around 4"11. She had short black hair and pretty blue green eyes. The second girl was tall with a body to die for. She had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The third girl was average height with ash blonde hair and light blue eyes. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks they all stared at me curiously.

Then out of no where the pixie like girl squealed and tackled me to the ground in a hug. I could not help but laugh at her energy the second girl thankfully saved me.

"Alice don't scare her off." she scolded. "Hi im Rosalie but you can call me Rose." she smiled at me and I gave a smile back. "Hi I'm Alice." the pixie like girl interjected. "Do you like shopping cause I love shopping oh gosh this is so exciting were all going to be best friends!" she shouted.

The last girl walked up and said "Hi im Amanda just ignore Alice she had to much coffee this morning."

I laughed and decided to introduce myself. "Im Bella."

"Oh we know the whole school has been talking about you since we figured out you were coming. Not many people transfer to this school unless their a freshmen." Alice said.

Great I thought everyone knows im coming.

"Be carful." Amanda warned. "The guys are all excited about "fresh meat".

I rolled my eyes "Don't worry I can handle it." I replied. "Well I have to get ready for school so which one is my room?"

They pointed to the last one when I walked in I immediately loved it. The colors were royal blue and white there was a huge walk in closet and it had it's own bathroom. I took a shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Once I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and blow dried my hair.

My hair was brown with a natural red tint in the sun it was also naturally curly but they were really pretty curls. **(picture Taylor Swift's hair.) **I picked out a blue tank top from victoria secret with my denim shorts from hollister. The shirt clung to my curves and the shorts showed off my legs and butt. For shoes I had blue converse I put on a little eye liner, mascara, and lastly clear lip gloss.

Picking up my white tote bag with all my school supplies, phone, and ipod I walked to the living room. School would start in about a hour and a half. When I walked into the living room Alice, Rose, and Amanda were sitting on the couch talking I looked to see what they were wearing.

Rose was wearing a red tank top with a skirt and black pumps. Alice was wearing a yellow halter with shorts and black pumps. Amanda was wearing a purple tank top with a skirt and purple flip flops. They all looked gorgeous.

They all finally noticed I was there and turned to look at me. Amanda let out a wolf whistle jokingly. I laughed and went over to sit on the couch.

For the next hour and 15 minutes we just talked and joked around. I felt like I had known these girls my whole life and already loved them. Alice and Rose decided that me and Amanda are twins even though we look nothing alike because we have almost everything in common and think practically the same thing. By the first 10 minutes we were able to finish each other's sentences.

We had a blast especially when we danced around the dorm singing into hairbrushes.

"You know." Alice started. "Were not usually this crazy I think you brought this out of us." I just laughed.

"Well we better get going we can all ride in my car today." Rose said. I looked at the clock and we had 20 minutes before classes started.

We all went down into the parking lot and got into Rose's cherry red BMW. Amanda and Alice demanded that I show them my schedule. When I gave it to them the automatically started explaining everything.

There were 9 periods including lunch. Each period was a hour long.

First period I would have art which they were all three in that class with me. The teacher is Mrs. Clay and apparently she is really cool but kinda crazy in a funny way. The class was mixed so it had 11th and 12th graders in it.

My second period was 12th grade math to the surprise of Alice, Rose, and Amanda. My teacher was Mrs. Freeze they could not tell me anything about her since she was a 12th grade teacher.

My third period is health with Mrs. Berry. It was a class with 11th and 12th graders and Amanda was in that class with me.

Fourth period is history with Mr. Parkman and Rose and Alice were in that class with me.

Fifth period is music/theater the teacher is Mr. Allen the class was all grades and Alice, Rose, and Amanda were in the class with me.

After fifth period was lunch and the 11th and 12th graders ate lunch at the same time. Usually the 11th graders are on one side while the 12th is on the other but they sometimes mix. Naturally the 11th grade jocks table and the 12th grade jocks table are next to each other.

After lunch is P.E. with coach Thomas, coach Anderson, and coach Hollyfield. Alice, Rose, and Amanda were all three in my class and it had 11th and 12th graders also.

Seventh period is biology with Mr. Banner and I don't have any of them in my class.

The last class of the day was my favorite language arts with Mrs. Collins. Only Amanda was in the class with me.

We still had about 10 minutes till school started when we parked. We started walking to what Alice called the lounge. It was where everyone went before classes it was pretty much a huge room with computers, TVs, tables, couches. Just a place to hang out you could go any time but they usually just went before school.

I told the girls I was just going to find my locker and stuff instead of going to the lounge. They tried to come with me but I told them that is was okay and I would meet with them later. I gave them a little wave and a smile before going into the school. I took the information packet out of my bag to see what my locker number was.

My locker number was 2270 I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going and next thing I knew I was on the ground soaking wet.

I looked up and saw a guy with a horrified expression and a empty coffee cup in his hand. His muscles were huge he had a mop of brown hair and hazel eyes. He was actually really cute.

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." he kept rambling apologies and how he would make it up to me.

It was a very amusing sight he looked terrified.

I could not help but laugh but it wasn't just a laugh it was one of those laughs were you cant breath and clutch your stomach. I mean seriously he just spilled some coffee on me what did he think I was going to do castrate him.

Soon enough he started laughing to admit it is pretty funny. After we got over our laughing fit he helped me up.

"Im Emmet sorry about your shirt are you sure your not mad?" he asked.

I looked down and sighed at my coffee covered shirt.

"Im bella and no I guess it's fine it just sucks I have to walk around like this." he looked down guiltily but then a huge smile came across his face.

"I have a idea!" he practically yelled.

He set his athletic bag on the ground and started digging through it. He took out a girl's shirt. It was blue and white the school colors and was designed like a football jersey.

The number 11 was printed on the front and back of the shirt with the name McCarty on the back in bold white letters.

"Here you can wear this it's my ex girlfriends she didn't really want it back when we broke up." he said while holding it out for me to grab.

I grabbed the shirt and walk into the bathroom that just happened to be next to us. I put it on and went to see what it looked like.

It was tight and clung to all of my curves. Although it did show a little bit more cleavage then necessary and if I reached up to stretch the shirt went up above my bellybutton. My hair was a little damp so I put it up in a messy ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Emmet was still there. He whistled jokingly and said "It looks way better on you."

I laughed and struck a pose causing him to let out a booming laugh.

"You know since your new the office will let you skip first period for someone to show you around." Emmet said.

"Well Emmet would you like to show me around?" I asked.

"It would be a pleasure." he said in a fake formal way while bowing slightly.

I laughed and linked my arm with his. When we got in the office the bell rang. The office lady gave us permission to do the tour and wrote us a pass. We waited for the late bell to ring and I text Amanda telling her I would not be there so the girls would not worry.

We spent the hour laughing and joking around. Emmet is hilarious without a doubt one of my new best friends.

The actual tour only took about 15 minutes he is a horrible guide I still have no idea where anything is but al well.

We spent the rest of the time playing around like we would go and knock on teachers doors then run. Im sure the office people were watching on the cameras but we didn't care. We were both disappointed when the bell rang and we had to go to class.

So after he made me promise to talk to him at lunch if we did not have another class together I left. Walking through the hall I got a lot of cat calls, glares, and stares. When the late bell rang I was alone and completely lost.

I took out the school map and tried to figure out where my math room was. When I finally found the stupid room I was 10 minutes late.

I took a deep breath and walked in the classroom the door slammed shut alerting everyone of my presence. There were some audible gasp around the room. The teacher looked at me and asked "Are you lost?"

I shook my head no and answered "This is Mrs. Freeze class right?" she looked at me curiously before saying "Yes but aren't you a junior?"

"Yep." I said.

She smiled before saying "So you are a junior in a senior math class."

I just shrugged and replied "Im a nerd."

She laughed along with some other people in the class. I gave her my sheet to sign and she told me to take a seat.

It really wasn't hard to fins where to sit considering there was only two open seats. One in the very front and one in the very back corner by the window. I took the seat in the back.

The teacher started calling role and I realized Kyle young was in this class and I had to admit he was hot. Players aren't really my type though. Cindy was in this class too she sat 2 seats to the right of me. Of corse I wasn't on the role yet so I just waited till she was done.

When the teacher was done she looked at me and said "So Isabella why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself?"

I walked to the front of the classroom and started telling about myself.

"Well I go by Bella so please don't call me Isabella. I moved here from Florida I just turned 17. I like playing sports and I cant think of anything else so I guess that's it."

The teacher smiled and asked the class if they had any questions. A lot of people raised their hands. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and called on a girl in the front.

She was dressed in a extremely short skirt, a shirt that barley covered her boobs, and hooker heels. Her hair was obviously not really blonde and she had a ton of makeup caked one her face.

"Um is that like Emmet McCarty's like jersey like thing?" she asked.

Okay first of I would like to point out I hate people who talk like that. Really it makes you sound stupid. Since im naturally a smart ass I replied with

"Yeah it is like his like jersey like why do you like ask?"

I could hear snickers around the room and she glared at me.

"Whatever you stupid junior." she snapped.

Am I the only one who noticed she didn't say like I thought to myself.

"If your trying to insult me it's not working im just glad you able to form actual sentences." I told her while smiling innocently.

"Okay you can go back to your seat." Mrs. Freeze told me while laughing slightly.

The rest of the class period we worked out of the textbook I had to share with a girl named Becka she was actually really nice.

When the bell rang I quickly turned in my work and walked into the busy hall. Only 7 periods including lunch left I thought. Yep this is going to be a long day.

**So what do you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Review please so I know how im doing.**

**I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Background:**

Isabella Swan – The new girl. Bella is absolutely gorgeous prettier then Rose. She has a killer body and can get anything she wants with a pout of her lips. She is smart, funny, athletic, confident, pretty outgoing but she can be shy at times, and extremely sweet. But she can definitely be a bitch if you give her a reason to be she always stands up for herself. Mainly hangs out with guys she finds it easier. Her best feature is her lips they are full and pouty and all the boys go crazy over them.

Edward Cullen – Funny, popular, and amazingly gorgeous, Edward is the most popular guy in the school. He is the quarterback on the football team and is a total player. He can get any girl he wants or can he?

Brandon White – Popular, captain of the basketball team, and of corse gorgeous. He is Edwards Best friend. Not a player and is amazingly sweet. Girls always try to get him.

Alice Cullen – Edward's outgoing, sweet, beautiful sister. She loves to shop and is tiny to the max but still has curves. She may be tiny but you don't want to mess with her.

Emmet McCarty – Popular, funny, outgoing, and gorgeous he has huge muscles and looks intimating. But he is just a big softie. He has an amazing smile with the cutest dimples and a amazing laugh. Girls always try to get him.

Jasper Whitlock – Captain of the soccer team, popular, and gorgeous. He is very persuasive and has a slight southern accent that girls melt over. And the prettiest blue eyes you will ever see. Girls always try to get him.

Kyle young – He is a senior. Popular and extremly cocky he is georgous with gray blue eyes. He can be really sweet. Major player all the girls go after him.

Rosalie Hale – was the hottest girl in school until Bella arrived. She always stands up for herself and her friends. Loves to shop and is into mechanics.

Tanya Denali – "Queen of the school" Major slut, captain of the cheerleading squad. Is always trying to find ways to get Edward. If she cant get him she goes for Brandon, Emmet, or Jasper.

Lauren & Jessica – Tanya followers. They do everything Tanya tells them to do. They are Also major sluts always after the guys.


End file.
